Through Better, Through Worse
by OlicityisLove
Summary: They said time heals all wounds but they were wrong, some wounds get deeper by time. They said its difficult to hide pain in daylight but no its difficult to pretend to be strong when darkness engulfs. No summary...


Its been 5 months.

and in these months she had visited him for 21 times, maximum time allowed by the authorities. Their conversations were mostly limited to routine questions and then there was staring. Her scilence was killing him but he knew that this time he had messed harder. He knew that no apology can seal the heartbreak but all he wanted was to hug her and say nothing, not because he didnot have anythig to say but because he knew that this time words wont be enough.

When she visited him first time, all she focussed was on his eyes. She wanted to fight him, to yell at him, to tell him how scared she was to raise William alone, how scared she was to start her company which she had to because now she was the only parent of William and how scared she was of her failures, but the storm in his eyes made her quiet. Second time she visted her, she had noiced scar on his forehead right in the middle and extending to his right temple and it made her even more quieter, only beacause she had nothing to say or maybe it was dificult to control shiver in her voice everytime. All she wanted was to hug him aand say nothing.

At Smoak tech

Felicity, sorry to interrupt you but there is someone to meet you, and by someone i mean someone important than this meeting otherwise i wont be disturbing you in middle of this meeting knowing that it can cost me my job, said Dylan, her personal assistant, while pushing the glass door and saying all this in one sentence.

Well i will be there within seconds, and meeting is over so i want u to give the full details and written clauses of our contract , said felicity and after formal handshake and Good Bye she was out of the conference room and headed towards her office to meet the someone important.

"William, What r u doing here", surprise and panic overcoming her voice equally

"Well, I wanted to see u and to have lunch with you, Do u like italian, right? Everybody likes italian"

This pushed her over the edge, this was one of the many times she realized how much he is growing just like his father, and she realized that its been 5 months since she had italian, she tried to control her emotions until she noticed William waving his hand in front of her face.

"First of all why r u here when you are supposed to be in school at this time, secondly who dropped u here and Yes, I like italian"

"Woah Felicity, thats a whole questionnaire" said William rolling his eyes

Well, u r not good at making excuses and diverting topics, so better tell me the whole truth in one go before me pushing u for it, said Felicity subconsciously comparing him to his father.

"Ohkk, First of all I had a fight in school which was not my mistake in first place because they instigated it first by involving and making fun of dad and then there was whole drama and authorities had to call parents, before suspending us for three days and they tried contacting you but your phone was off maybe due to some meeting and then they contacted John and he dropped me here, but he refused to come up here because he said he is afraid of your loud voice which he bet u gonna use on me because thats what Moms do in such situations, and reagarding the lunch idea, the fact that u didnot have breakfast this morning, pretending to be super busy, i thought lunch would be great, besides i dont want dad to feel that i didnot take good care of u when he will be back in future u know"

This breaks her heart in tiny pieces.

"Are u hurt" was all she said in her tiny weak voice

Well apart from few scratches and abrasions on my elbow, i m fine and u were suppose to use your loud voice anyways because thats what Moms do, it was all he could say before Felicity pulled him in a hug.

Lets go for lunch and we can talk more about fight and the reason of fight, u know casually at lunch or maybe at dinner, she said pulling him outside.

ohkk was all william could say at her overwhelmed response

"And who told u to use the Mom word" she asked while moving towards her car and unlocking it.

"Well i did some research on how to melt ur Moms and whatever, i love u Felicity"

And it was maybe because of emotions running high or the circumstances, she knew that the night would be harder.

Smoak/Queen House

She was tired, it was end of another day and she was super tired, physically, mentally. Its been 5 months and still it was difficult to sleep without pills. She had to be strong, she knew it but it was harder to pretend when there was no one around. Tomorrow was an important day for her company, besides the success it had achieved in short span of 5 months, it was way more important tomorrow because she was going to add another wing in her company by name of Queen Consolidated because it was where it started and she was a Queen after all.

It was just just like another night, untill she recieved an important call.

"Whats up Dig, its 5:30 am? " she said spontaneously, hiding the panic in her voice.

"Meet me at the foundry" was all he said before cutting the call.

To be continued...


End file.
